Home Again
by ChocolateChipCookie26
Summary: Takes place after the Rescue movie. One shot. Skipper asks Gilligan why he's happy about being back on the island.


Well, they were home again, according to Gilligan. For some reason, Gilligan didn't seem upset to be back. Why, the others didn't know, nor did they care for they were still upset with Gilligan for causing another shipwreck. They knew they would forgive him eventually, but not any time soon.

Why was Gilligan so happy to be on the island again? Skipper rememberd Gilligan telling him years ago that he had fun on the island and didn't want to go home. Gilligan was thrilled when they finally were rescued, though, but even happier that they were shipwrecked again. Skipper was still plenty sore at his first mate, but he needed to know why Gilligan was so happy about being back here. Fate sure was cruel to the Castaways, it seemed. At least they all got to see their families again and sleep in real beds in real houses, and have real meals, and interact with other people. That was short-lived, of course.

After Skipper chased Gilligan into the lagoon, he didn't hurt him or anything, only gave him a couple of whacks with his hat, and told him to get out of his sight for the rest of the day. Gilligan had walked off with his head down, but couldn't help giving a small smile when he heard Mary Ann telling the others to calm down, that Gilligan meant well. At least she wasn't mad at him. Gilligan had been all over this island, and knew it like the back of his hand. He knew where all his animal friends were, and all of the good hiding places. Gilligan wasn't hiding, though. He was just staying out of the others' way until they calmed down and forgave him.

Gilligan was sitting under a tree, with his knees up to his chest, and his arms wrapped around his legs. He was sorry about the shipwreck, he really and truly was, but he wasn't sorry to see his island home again. The others would probably think him crazy for the reasons he was glad to be back, but he didn't care. That was just the way Gilligan felt. Footsteps were approaching. Gilligan quickly stood up about to make a run for it, not wanting to be yelled at or chased away again.

"Gilligan, wait. I need to talk to you."

It was Skipper. He didn't seem mad. He didn't seem happy either, but at least he didn't seem mad. Skipper still had quite the temper on him, but it got a little bit better as he got older.

"Okay, Skipper."

"Don't be nervous, Gilligan. I'm not mad at you anymore."

"You're not?"

Skipper shook his head, no.

"Mistakes happen, Gilligan. As you've proven time and again, but I know you mean well. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

Skipper motioned for his little buddy to sit down. Gilligan sat back down under the tree, while Skipper sat across from him on a large rock.

"Gilligan, are you happy to be back here?"

Uh-oh. Gilligan knew if he told Skipper the truth, that Skipper would probably yell at him or hit him with his hat again, but he just couldn't lie to his best friend.

"Yes, Skipper, I-I am."

Skipper wasn't surprised. He just wanted to know. "Why?"

"Well, don't get me wrong, Skipper, I was happy we were finally rescued, and I was happy to see my family again. My mom cooked me a nice home-cooked meal, and we watched TV, and you wouldn't believe it, but she actually tucked me in bed every night I was home. My brother Mark, was even nice to me, and forgave me for taking his favorite shirt. That was nice. But things were still different. I found out my father passed away three years ago from cancer. I-I never got to say good-bye. He never knew I was alive and safe. Mark has been married for ten years with three kids. Two boys and a girl. I met them. I played with them. They're nice kids, but I sure missed out on a lot. Everything was so different. I even missed all of you. Sure, I still had you, and we still worked together, but I wasn't going to get to see them all every day. Ginger is like my sister, the Howells are like second parents, you and the Professor are like big brothers, and Mary Ann- well, anyway, I missed all of us being together."

Gilligan's eyes were watering now. Skipper had no idea. Sure, he had a hard time adjusting to life back in civilization as well, but poor Gilligan had it hardest.

"I honestly didn't mean for this to happen again, though, Skipper. I really didn't. I'm sorry. Really sorry."

Skipper nodded his head in understanding and gave his best friend a hug.

"Come on, little buddy. Let's go back to camp. We'll explain everything to the others. To be honest, they were having a hard time adjusting as well from what I've heard. I mean, between Mary Ann almost being forced to marry a guy she didn't love, to the movie people wanting Ginger to go nude."

"Yeah, they wanted her to be naked, too."

Skipper just rolled his eyes, not bothering to correct Gilligan.

"I'm sorry about your father, Gilligan."

"It's okay."

"Yes, I'm sure he's in Heaven right now, watching over you."

This made Gilligan feel a whole lot better.

"Thanks, Skipper."

"Don't mention it, little buddy. Come on. Let's head back."

Gilligan and Skipper headed back to camp, where Gilligan apologized to the others for the shipwreck, and explained the reasons why he seemd so happy to be back. The same things he told the Skipper. This caused Ginger and Mary Ann to both go up to him and hug him and kiss him. Professor and the Howells patted his shoulders, and told them that in a way, they were glad to be back, too.

That night, they all sat around the campfire, and explained everything that happened to them while back in civilization. Some stories were funny, and some were sad. They all fell asleep by the fire and decided they would work on building huts in the morning.

THE END


End file.
